


So different

by bvigil178



Series: Exploration [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: MJ learns what it truly means to be ' stuff '





	So different

**Author's Note:**

> idk, more I guess. Bad porn made worse. Enjoy if you can!

everyone lightened up after Natasha stated that she liked MJ,  _ Who couldn't like MJ?  _ Peter thought. As diner continued the avengers really seemed to take a liking to MJ, everyone seemed to love her. Even Sam and Bucky looked like there were enjoying her company at the table, maybe even a little too much. Moving on to desert, they tried to joke about the relationship despite everything that gives way to their obvious relationship, they were poking holes into it as jokes and jabs. Peter would usually let these sorts of things go because he knew that MJ only liked him, but these were  **the avengers** they save the world almost on the daily.  _ Everyone of them is better than me in some way.  _ Peter thought,  _ I heard about Bucky back in the day being a ladies man, and Sam is cool, Steve is the embodiment of justice, even the women have me beat. I don't even think MJ is into girls but I'm 87% sure that she would leave me if the Scarlet Witch asked her too.  _ Spiraling into his thoughts until he felt a hand squeeze his knee bringing him back, he looked into MJ's eyes and smiled at her. MJ seeing what he was thinking and how he was started to wallow in self doubt decided to take this more public. Show them that she really belongs to Peter to get these guys to stop there terrible jokes about stealing her away from him.  _ Not that I would even be with any of these people, none of them are Peter _ she thought. She waited until the next person commented about how they would steal her away and show her a good time. It was Bucky; 

" I mean all you guys did was 'stuff' I bet I could show you a real good time down in Brooklyn!" Bucky flirted filled with confidence. 

" I don't know I have to ask Peter if its ok first. " MJ responded, she hated acting like Peter ran the relationship instead of the true partnership it was, but she swallowed her pride to help him out. Even if it was in front of her role models, this can easily be explained as they know Peter pretty well.

Sam came into it next with " Why do you have ask Peter first?" Bucky tagging in before either could respond " Yeah, if you need anyone's permission it should come from a man doll face!" 

Peter was pissed;  _ How fucking dare Bucky call MJ doll face, she has a name for a reason! He's acting like he is still in the damn 1940's!  _ Peter grabbed hold of MJ's hand under the table and was going to answer when Mr. Stark said " Now that everyone is done eating, how about we watch our movie now? hmmm its Clint's turn to pick so let's get going. " As he stood he directed everyone out. Lacking behind was Peter and MJ. 

" Emm thanks for helping out there, I know how much you hate that, so thanks and I'm really sorry about them. I thought they would ease up for the night since you were here, but it seems to be the same. And I can't believe Bucky actually called you doll face like  **what the fuck** he can't talk to my girlfriend like that. What makes him think.... " was starting to rant before getting shut down by MJ, saying

" Easy there Tiger, I know it sucks but I honestly don't mind if it means you don't doubt yourself, you do that enough. Just know no one else can ever take me from you. I mean that. So let's show them that, that I belong to you and get them to hopefully stop making fun of you. I know they kid around but it's still annoying. " 

Natasha hearing all of this as she pretended to just walk into the dining room " hey come on, bird brain picked  _ brave  _ and won't start till everyone is there. " She waltzed out with a smirk on her lips, thinking  _ This is going to be an entertaining team bonding night _ .  

Clint comments as the two teens come in late " Damn can't even keep your hands off each other long enough to enjoy diner and a movie. " he tasks as Sam and Bucky snicker. MJ States " sorry I just can't help myself around him. " Effectively shutting them up, with everyone situated in their spots, groups of two per couch/love seat. With Peter/MJ, Tony/Pepper, Clint & Natasha, Bucky & Steve, Wanda/Vision, Sam & Rhodes. Throughout the beginning of the movie MJ get closer and closer to Peter and Peter wraps an arm bringing her into him. As the movie goes on, he notices that MJ heartbeat is a little faster than usual,  _ I know it's not the movie; Maybe its being so open about our relationship. MJ is like that all the time, I don't know what it is. Hopefully I can figure it out.  _ Peter thought as he heard someone clear their throat, looking over some people are staring at him and MJ. Peter thinks no big deal till he hears Clint chuckling and decides to show who she is with. He grabs her and pulls her in for a searing kiss that has more tongue that it should but gets the point across as they stop looking their way.  _ That did it  _ Peter think and goes to pull away but MJ stops him and lightly moans into the kiss. Peter realizes that she is getting into him treating her like she belongs to him! It sucks that it's happening in front of the avengers but he'll take it. He pulls away with a whisper of " Behave." That gets Steve to choke on his water that he was drinking, making Natasha smirk even more. 

  
  


Throughout the movie Peter displayed his dominance and possession of MJ through blatant PDA making those who looked, look away almost instantly. When the credits began to roll Peter grabbed MJ wrist and rushing out the room calling back a goodnight. Tony shaking his head saying, " I'm down for another movie, anyone else?" getting a chorus of yes from everyone. Clint deciding the second movie will be  _ Hunger Games _ . 

Back in Peter's bedroom he pins MJ against his desk speaking to her " You liked it out there, you loved acting like you were mine. Belonging to me, being my personal thing to control didn't you? You want to be treated like that, my personal plaything? " 

" yes daddy." MJ answered 

" I'll show you what it's like to really be ' _ stuff '  _ !" 

Forcing MJ down to her knees and backing her up to the desk, she has nowhere to go but forward; Right into Peter. He gives her a look that speaks volumes as she understands that this is about pleasing him, and only him. While MJ is undoing his pants at a gentle pace knowing to enough the calm now because there will not be any more soon; Peter almost forgets to tell FRIDAY to stop recordings. 

" Intimacy Protocol FRIDAY. " he spoke. 

" Activated. " came the Irish robotic reply. 

" There MJ, now we can be as loud as we want! No one will hear us, so I expect to hear you. Understand? " Peter asked 

" Yes daddy! " she responded before getting both his pants and underwear down and around his ankles before her takes them the rest of the way off. Opening her mouth as she calmly slid Peter all the way back to her throat and held him. Peter begins to growl as he forces himself even further, triggering her gag reflex to spit all over him but still he remains. He puts one hand on top of her hair and grabs a handful of it, pushing her back more towards the desk holding her steady as he launches into vulgar face fucking. Forcing himself in and out at a high speed, deep into MJ throat as she continues to gag and spit all over herself and Peter's cock. Not realizing how much strength he is putting into it slams Peter slams his desk into the wall on a brutal last stroke. Picking her up and turning her so they are in the standing 69 position Peter starts to thrust with abandon. From this position Peter can really see how turned on MJ is, to be face fucked like this is really getting her going, the amount of arousal on her has soaked her panties and is starting to make a noticeable wet spot on her pants. 

" You like it don't you? You adore having your ass presented like a fuck toy for me, don't you? You relish in the rough treatment that is only used for my pleasure don't you?" He asks as he yanks her off so she can answer. 

" Y... Yes .." she coughs " Yes daddy ! " She breaks into a coughing fit that only lasts a few seconds, " I love being your little slut to play with! " She finally stutters out. 

Walking towards the bed he repeats what he did just earlier that day, laying her horizontally with her head laying off the edge looking down. He grabs her throat with a strong steady grip, enough to bruise but not to truly hurt her, but lay claim as the marks soon blossom across her neck. Without hesitation he plunges into her causing her to spit on him and leak down over herself and her hair, making a complete mess as he is set on marking her in every way he can think. After minutes of it only sounds can be heard is wet slaps, deep moans and gut wrenching groans, gags and muffled cries, along with the bed making noises as if it were going to break. Peter dancing along the line decides to pull out and smear his cock across MJ's face leaving trails of tears mixed with her own spit. With heavy taps of his dick on her he pulls away from her, backing up completely to get a good look at her as she is crying out for more; More attention and for him to continue. Beaming with pride as he goes to his desk and gets out what he needs; Lube and his web-shooter. Walking back over to MJ he grabs her by the hair and leads her to laying on the bed normally on her stomach. Grasping her arms as he pins it behind her back and webs them in place, at the forearm across her lower back. He pushes her face into a pillow and turns her gaze sideways. 

" I want to hear my dirty little slut scream! Okay? Loud and Proud!" Peter says. 

" Yes daddy, fuck me! Stretch out my pussy! " She exclaims. 

" No, your my dirty fucking tramp, you don't get your pussy even touched! Your my whore, and whore's get the ass's fucked! " Peter shouts. 

" Oh god Daddy, ruin my ass!" MJ yells. 

Spreading the lube pretty much everywhere across MJ's ass Peter waits no longer as he creates a violent pace of slamming his hips into MJ's. Holding a tight hand in her hair forcing her to stay still and with her tied up complete under Peter's control, fully submitting to him as his personal toy. A symphony of sensual sounds is produced with every snap of the hips and screams from MJ as Peter comes out till just the tip remains and the spearing his way in. Slamming against the resistance of never explored before, as Peter becomes the conqueror of MJ's body. Never ceasing his coarse carnal desires to leave MJ marked as his own brings his hand down across her ass in a powerful crack of flesh as she calls out it ecstasy. 

Going on for what seems like eternity and feels like not long enough; MJ is too close to ending it to stop as she gets more near the ever elusive edge, she begs and pleads for permission. 

" D.. daddy pl-pleas.se let me cum! Please please please! I need to daddy please! Let me cum please ! " she begs.

Peter yanks her up of of the pillow she was resting on so he can talk directly to her, closely. " You been my dirty little whore haven't you,  you think you deserve to cum? " he questions. 

" Yes daddy, I'm - god - I'm just your filthy whore, fuck , Please let me cum!" she tries yet again ,pleading for release. 

" Your my sloppy stained little slut, got it!" he screams 

" Yes daddy! " 

" Then you can cum!" 

With that statement alone, MJ came. She spazzed for a few seconds but still safe and secure in Peter's arm holding her letting her ride it out. Peter soon following from the clenching and how tight she already was ripped unexpectedly ripped his out of him . After they both experiences the euphoric effects of lying there wrapped up in their own world Peter starts to be the best yet again at after care. Gathering a large warm washcloth to clean her face and other places; But mostly her face, still laminated with spit and tears. They drying her off with a heated fluffy towel that Mr. Stark got him for his enhanced senses. Bringing even softer sweat pants and one of his special ' nerd ' t-shirts to sleep in as he replaced the sheets and threw them into the basket to be washed. 

Cooing into MJ's ear " You did fabulously, so good for me. You're amazing MJ, so good to me!" 

As she fell asleep he went to get her medicine for the eventual ache she will feel in her muscles and some water to replenish all the fluids she lost that day, not bothering to check what was happening around him till he got to the kitchen after already getting the Advil. He rounds the kitchen grabbing 3 water bottles and opening one now as he begins to drink he notices that everyone in the living room paused the movie and is staring at him. Stopping and tilting his head in confusion, then asks: 

" What? Is there something on my shirt? " as he looked down to examine it. 

" Kid " ,Tony starts with a sigh, " There are privacy protocols for a reason. " 

" I know, the intimacy protocol. I used it. " he explained, there is no way to play it off any way else; The way he looks so disheveled leaves nothing to the imagination. 

" No, the intimacy  privacy protocol. " He continues. 

" What's the difference? " Peter asks. 

Bruce stepping in to clearly explain, seeing as this wasn't going to be easy. " IP means can be interrupted , like if you are just talking about something private. IPP  means don't come near. The first one is just a warning, the second is an action. Stopping all recordings and sound proofing the room." 

It finally clicks for Peter and speaks " so you guys hear.. " 

" Yeah we heard everything. Thanks for the nightmares! " Sam says 

Peter feeling bold boasts " Well don't flirt with her again! " then turns and walks away with a smile on his face. 

Natasha loses her cool and starts to laugh out loud at this, after calming down a couple seconds later looks towards Stark and says, " He is gaining confidence." 

" I'd like to think I had a part in that. " he replies. 

" Of course you do!" Peppers commentated. 


End file.
